The light deflecting device is a miniature machine manufactured by using the MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology or the like and is used for a distance measuring device, a laser beam printer or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a resonant type swinging motor including a balancer provided with a permanent magnet and a yoke which form a magnetic gap, an operation object to which a magnetic field generating coil disposed in the magnetic gap is fixed, and a support base and having the operation object and the balancer connected to the support base so as to be freely resonated in order to provide a resonant type vibration motor for light deflection which is excellent in a vibration proof property.
The resonant type vibration motor for light deflection has a structure in which the balancer and the operation object are connected to the support base by using a leaf spring or the like, for example, and a driving force with equal magnitudes in opposite directions is generated between the operation object and the balancer by an interaction between a magnetic field of the coil and that of the permanent magnet when a driving current flows to the coil.
The operation object and the balancer reach resonant states having respective amplitudes and are subsequently maintained in the resonant states so that a vibration is prevented from being transmitted to a portion related to writing or reading of a light beam through a member connected to the support base. Thus, it is possible to obtain a vibration motor which is suitable for positioning with high precision.
Patent Document 2 proposes a scanner device in which a mirror is supported on a rotation shaft of a swing actuator device and is positioned around an axis of the rotation shaft in order to control a vibration of the mirror and to increase machining precision when follow-up controlling an angle of the mirror into a command value even if a reaction of a driving torque acts periodically from the swing actuator device, and which includes a support for supporting the swing actuator device and a dynamic vibration absorber having an equal natural vibration frequency to a resonance frequency of the support and has the dynamic vibration absorber fixed to the support.